


Cave of Wonders

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Body Paint, F/M, NSFW, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle French discovers a whole new world of pleasure after a trip to the local sex shop with her best friend…Based on the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: “Why do they make this look easy in all those porn movies? This hurts like fuck!”





	

**Rated:** NC-17

 **Prompt:** “Why do they make this look easy in all those porn movies? This hurts like fuck!”

 **Summary:** Belle French discovers a whole new world of pleasure after a trip to the local sex shop with her best friend… 

I promise I will stop with the Aladdin puns now. And I’m sorry that this only bears scant resemblance to the prompt, but I was stuck for ideas…

 **Word Count:** 3363

**=========**

**Cave of Wonders**

“Why do they make this look easy in all those porn movies? This hurts like fuck!”

Belle raised an eyebrow at this vehement exclamation from inside the fitting room and waited a moment before tapping on the door.

“Are you all right in there, Ruby?” she asked lightly. Quite why she had been dragged along on Ruby’s excursion to _Cave of Wonders_ , the local sex shop, was beyond her. It wasn’t as if Ruby needed any moral support whilst making her purchases; she was a regular customer. Still, Belle was there, sitting outside the fitting rooms at the back of the shop, surrounded by very sexy lingerie that left barely anything to the imagination and the largest collection of fake penises that she had ever seen. Not that Belle had seen many collections of fake penises in her life. She’d always led a somewhat sheltered existence, and this particular shopping trip was certainly turning out to be an eye-opener.

“Aha!” There was a cry of triumph from the fitting room. “Crisis averted. I was trying to put it on back to front.”

Belle rolled her eyes and stepped away from her perch. The dildo display was beginning to unnerve her slightly. She moved towards the slightly tamer items at the front of the shop, the more sedate bras and panties. There were some lovely sets, all in rich, jewel colours, and Belle fingered the lace trim on a turquoise satin balconette bra.

“Oh, for goodness sake.” She felt a hand curl around her arm and pull her back towards the racier end of the shop. Ruby, thankfully fully dressed, gave her an exasperated look.

“Honestly, Belle. You can buy nice underwear sets in the department store. The entire point of our trip here today is to fit you out with something that you cannot buy in a department store.”

“I’m really all right,” Belle protested. “Besides, I thought that the entire point of this trip was so that you could test out nipple clamps or something.”

“No, that was an added bonus. Here, this is what you need to spice up your love life a bit.”

“My love life really doesn’t need spicing up,” Belle murmured, as Ruby thrust a packet of leopard print pasties at her.

“Everyone’s love life can always benefit from a little spicing up,” Ruby replied blithely. She picked up a gussetless thong in the same leopard print and shoved it at Belle, before rushing off towards the rather scary display of metal and leather with an exclamation of glee and adding a spiked leather collar to the mix. “There you go. Just strip down to that little lot and wait for Gold in the back room of his shop. You’ll get up to all sorts in there.”

“Ruby!” Belle practically threw the items back at her. “Ruby, my sex life is fine!”

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“What did you last have an orgasm?” she asked plainly.

“Ruby!”

“Just answer the question, Belle.”

“Fine! Sunday!”

“Belle, it is now Friday and you have not had an orgasm since Sunday. You are a hot-blooded young woman and you deserve more frequent orgasms than that. We need to find you something so irresistible that Gold won’t be able to keep his hands off you.”

“Ruby!” Belle pleaded.

“Or alternatively, find you something that will allow you to have more frequent orgasms without Gold’s assistance.” She pulled her friend over to the display of vibrators. “Here,” she said, picking up a tester model and turning it on. “Try this.”

“Ruby, we’re in the middle of a shop!”

“I don’t mean shove it in your panties, girl, I mean here.” She touched the buzzing toy to the tip of Belle’s nose, and she jumped at the sensation. Ruby grinned. “Ok, that’s a good one.”

Belle was on the verge of turning tail and legging it out of the shop as fast as her legs could take her, but then Ruby’s phone went off and she moved away to take the call, giving Belle a look that said ‘do not move’ incredibly clearly.

Belle turned off the vibrator and put it back with a sigh. There was nothing wrong with her sex life. She and Rum just didn’t have very high drives, that was all. At least, that was what she had always told herself. It would be wrong to say that their sex life was boring, per se. It was just… cosy. Safe. Unadventurous. But Rum had never expressed any displeasure in it, so why should she? Somehow the thought of resorting to a vibrator seemed like it was telling Rum that he wasn’t good enough.

“You know, vibrators don’t just have to be used for solo pleasure.”

Belle turned to see the shop assistant standing beside her.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing your friend.”

“Yeah, she’s rather loud,” Belle muttered, feeling her face beginning to flame.

“Here.” The assistant – her name badge said Rory – picked up another vibrator, smaller than the one Ruby had given to her. “Have you ever used one of these before? This is the one I always recommend to people who are just starting to look at the possibility of using toys. It’s not quite as powerful as some of the others, and it’s small and discreet enough not to be too obtrusive if you want to use it with a partner.” Rory gave a cheeky grin. “I work on the principle that anywhere you want to use it on yourself, they’ll enjoy it there too.”

She whispered in Belle’s ear. “I’m told guys really like it on their nipples.”

Belle bit her lip, looking at the small silver bullet that fitted so neatly into the palm of her hand. The thought of using it on Rum and seeing his reaction, watching him come undone… She licked her lips involuntarily.

“Try it out. Your friend is right, it’s best on the nose.”

Belle turned the vibrator on; it was much quieter than the previous one, a gentle hum rather than a persistent buzz, and she touched it to the tip of her nose. The sensation was pleasant, and not too much of a shock.

“Good?” Rory asked. Belle nodded her agreement. “It’s better to start small and work your way up to the slightly more scary stuff. Is there anything else that I can help you with? Of course, you don’t have to jump straight into electrical things. We have plenty of other accessories that you can enjoy with a partner if you want to try something new.”

Rory led the way over to a display of slightly less nerve-wracking items.

“Edible underwear is always fun,” she said. “You usually have a good giggle with that. You can get his and hers.” She held up a packet containing candy panties and one with a matching posing pouch, and Belle pressed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

“Or body paint.” Rory held up a discreet tub. “Just take my advice and get the vanilla or the blue raspberry flavour. The chocolate tastes awful and the strawberry makes the sheets look like a murder scene.”

Ruby rejoined them at that point.

“Found anything exciting?” she asked. “Oooh, edible underwear! I should get some for Archie. Makes blow jobs so much more enjoyable, don’t you think? Although I’m not sure that the pastel colours will go with his hair.”

Belle once more buried her head in her hands.

“Miss Lucas, why don’t we ring up your purchases?” Rory suggested brightly. “It was the open-cup corset and the purple fluffy nipple clamps, wasn’t it? Oh, and we have a new selection of easy-release handcuffs as well, I’m sure you’ll want to take a look at those.”

Ruby rushed away to look at the handcuffs, and Belle was glad of the reprieve. She picked up the tub of blue raspberry body paint, staring at the label. A plan was beginning to form in her mind. Whether or not she would have the audacity to pull it off was an entirely different matter.

X

“Rum.”

Rum looked up from his book, giving Belle his full attention. “Yes, Belle?”

“I went shopping with Ruby today.”

“Yes. Did you have a good time?”

“It was… interesting.”

Rum raised an eyebrow.

“Interesting?” he repeated.

Belle took a deep breath to steel herself. It was now or never.

“We went to _Cave of Wonders_ ,” she began, watching Rum’s eyes widen.

“I, erm, right,” he said.

“I bought something there,” Belle continued. “Something that I hope you’ll like.” She paused. “Would you like to see it?”

Rum just nodded in mute wonder, and Belle thought that she could see the dark desire in his eyes already. It buoyed her confidence and she smiled, slipping off the sofa.

“Stay right there. I’ll go and get changed.”

She left the living room and padded up the stairs to the bedroom, quickly undressing and grabbing the pot of body paint from her purse where she’d been hiding it ever since she got back from the shop, and she raced downstairs again, stopping outside the living room door, unaccountably nervous. It wasn’t that her boyfriend hadn’t seen her naked before, but usually she was in the bedroom under the covers, not about to walk brazenly into the living room completely nude. Why did they make it look so easy in all those porn movies? From what little Belle had seen of them, they spent more time with their clothes off than they did with them on.

She turned the door handle and stepped inside, going over to the sofa and cocking her hips in a way that she hoped was seductive.

Rum blinked several times, looking her up and down from head to toe and back again.

“Did you not buy anything?” he asked, voice cracked and husky.

“Oh, I did, but I thought you might like the honour of putting it on.” Belle held out the body paint and fought the urge to grab the throw blanket off the back of the sofa and wrap up in it. Really, they made it look too easy. “I thought I could be your canvas.”

“Oh Belle…”

Rum grabbed her hips, pulling her down to straddle his lap and slanting his mouth over hers with a fierceness that she wasn’t sure she’d ever known in him before.

"Oh my, Belle." Rum took the tub of paint from her and put it on the sofa beside him in favour of cupping her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples and making her squirm. "Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked, arms coming around to pull her in closer for another desperate kiss. 

In any other circumstances, Belle would have said yes, and they would have waited until they were safe and cosy between the sheets before continuing, but Belle was determined. She had started this with the idea of being adventurous, so she was damn well going to be adventurous. 

"No," she said. "No, I want to do it in here." She didn't add the fantasies that she'd had of him taking her on the hearth rug. Best to introduce him to her more exciting side slowly in case he ran a mile. Or she ran a mile, for that matter. Sometimes her fantasies scared even her. 

Rum picked up the tub of body paint, uncapping it and raising an eyebrow at the virulent blue colour. Belle worried her bottom lip between her teeth; maybe she should have stuck with vanilla after all. Rum dipped his finger in the tub, darted out that long pink tongue to lap it up, and gave an appreciative nod. 

"Not bad." He looked again from Belle to the tub and smiled. "I think the colour will really bring out your eyes."

"Paint me?" Belle suggested tentatively.

"With pleasure, sweetheart." Rum dipped his finger back into the paint and drew a swirling line down her chest, from the hollow of her throat down between her breasts, then with more paint continuing all the way down over her stomach to where her neatly trimmed hairs began. He was focussed in his task as he decorated her body, spiralling patterns over her skin, dipping into her belly button before finally coming back up to her breasts. Belle was already wriggling in his lap, his touch so feather light and sensitising every nerve ending. By the time he was drawing circles over her breasts, getting ever closer to her nipples, her breath was coming in short pants, and she had to grab his shoulders to keep her balance. 

His wet fingertips kissed her nipple at last, delicately painting the pert little bud blue. The paint was colder than she'd anticipated and Belle groaned, bucking her hips against Rum's and closing her eyes as he moved across to her other nipple. 

"Beautiful," Rum breathed, giving her nipple a gentle squeeze and moving away from her skin. Belle's eyes fluttered open again and she glanced down at the artistic patterns on her body. Rum's eyes were dark with arousal when she looked up at him. 

"Would you like to clean it off now?" Belle asked. Seeing him look so undone had improved her own bravery, and she was excited by the prospect of his tongue following the track that his fingers had taken. 

"Oh, yes, more than anything." He manoeuvred her off his lap, encouraging her to lie back against the sofa cushions comfortably, but Belle stopped him before he could settle between her legs and lick her skin. 

"Let's take this off," she said, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "You don't want to ruin it with paint now, do you?"

Rum shook his head and between them they made quick work of his buttons, tossing the black silk away, and then his mouth was on her neck, tonguing eagerly down towards her breasts and sucking hard on each of her nipples in turn, the tip of his tongue flickering against the sensitive peaks and making her groan and writhe against the upholstery. Gradually he worked his way down further, and the cool evening air on her damp skin made Belle shiver with anticipation. When at last her body was once more denuded, Rum stopped and looked up at her, mouth hovering over her mons, eyes questioning. Belle nodded enthusiastically, and he buried his face between her legs, tongue licking long strokes along her slit and gently lapping at her entrance. Belle moaned with pleasure.

"Ah Belle," Rum panted from the apex of her thighs. "Oh Belle, you're so wet, you're so delicious." He kissed her, tongue slipping out to touch her clit, and Belle saw stars, howling as her orgasm rushed through her veins. The pleasure was intense and hot, like a starburst, and Belle's breathing was reduced to gravelly rasps as she gradually came back to herself, looking at Rum between her thighs with his proud little smirk.

"Oh my word, that was incredible," she gasped. It wasn't as if he had never gone down on her before; he was very generous with his tongue, but there was something so much more... well, just _more_ , about this orgasm. 

Rum sat up and Belle saw the smears of blue raspberry paint on his own chest where his artistic efforts had smudged onto him in his ardour. Belle gave a little grin, an idea coming to her. She grabbed the tub of body paint, swiping some up on the tip of her finger and painting his own tight, hard nipples. 

"Now I think it's my turn to paint you,” she said, going up on her knees and revelling in his little grunts of pleasure as she licked his chest clean, getting to his waistband and undoing his belt. "There are other parts of you that need painting," she added huskily. Rum scrambled to his feet, wasting no time in shoving his trousers and underwear down and kicking them away. His cock was already bobbing hard and hot in front of him, and Belle took it in a gentle grip before he could settle down beside her on the sofa again. 

"I think I want to paint you here," she said. 

"Oh Belle... Fuck..."

He groaned throatily as she dabbed a pattern of blue dots around the base of his cock, following them up with a couple of stripes down his shaft. She decided that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to put the paint near the tip of him, so she settled for pressing a kiss to the quivering head instead. It had taken her a long time to convince Rum that she wanted to pleasure him in the same way he did her, and she enjoyed the way she could reduce him to a boneless state of incoherency whenever she wrapped her lips around his cock. His knees were already shaking a little, hand on her shoulder digging in as she swirled her tongue around his tip before licking a delicate line along each of the blue streaks. The paint tasted strongly of raspberry, but with an obvious synthetic aftertaste. It wasn’t something that she would want to ingest too much of, but at the same time, the taste of Rum on her lips made it more pleasant, the salt of his fluids mingling with the artificial sweetness of the paint and creating a unique flavour. Belle lapped at the circle of dots she had drawn, and Rum gave a little whimper of loss when she moved away, before cursing violently as she gently touched paint-covered fingertips to his testicles, drawing a little pattern.

“Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘blue balls’,” he said, with a throaty chuckle. “Oh Belle, you’re killing me, sweetheart.”

Belle just smiled, moving his cock a little so that she could bend her head to lap the paint off his balls.

“Belle!” Rum cried out. “Sweet Jesus!”

Belle took pity on him then, swiping up the last of the blue on her tongue and coming back to take the head of his neglected cock in her mouth, gripping his shaft firmly. She still hadn’t got the hang of taking him any deeper than that without gagging, but she figured that as long as her hands were working together with her mouth, she would still be able to give him the pleasure that she so desperately wanted to give him. From the noises that he was making, incoherent grunts and oaths and growls of her name, she seemed to be succeeding.

“Belle, I’m coming…” he ground out, and Belle just licked over the slit at the tip of him again before his thick, salty seed flooded her mouth, drowning out the synthetic raspberry taste with something far more earthy and natural. Belle swallowed greedily, not letting go until she was sure she’d had every last drop.

“Oh Belle, my darling, you are absolutely amazing.”

Belle smiled around his cock before finally releasing him, and he collapsed back onto the sofa beside her, gathering her up in his arms and pressing his face into her hair. Belle was content to stay there, feeling safe, warm and loved in his embrace, and as the saliva and last remains of paint dried on their skin, she thought about their relationship. Certainly, it was never going to be at porn film level any time soon, but they had definitely come further than Ruby perhaps gave them credit for. When they had first begun sleeping together, Belle would never have dreamed of doing what she had just done. Now they both gave and received oral pleasure on a somewhat regular basis, even if not quite as regular as Ruby thought necessary. It might have been taking them a long time to drop their inhibitions, but they were getting there. Who knew, perhaps sex in the living room might become a more commonplace thing?

“You know,” Rum murmured, “I think you want to let Ruby take you to _Cave of Wonders_ more often.”

Belle smiled. She certainly wasn’t going to rule it out. There was still a whole new world of things to be discovered in there, after all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
